Jaden's notice book 1:Begginings
by 31281304
Summary: sorry if this book isn't really that good... it probably isn't, but things are much better on the next chapter. I wanted to make these books for a long time and spent an 1 a day thinking what will I do next... Possible duels next chapter: Jaden vs. Lilly Jaden vs. Mathew Jaden vs. Matthew Lilly vs. Matthew Lilly vs. Mathew Matthew vs. Mathew Which do you think is next?
1. Chapter 1

**JADEN'S POV**

I am looking for something that i dropped on the way home. on the way, though, i fell. Then i was suddenly at some place called Siluka. I asked the woman at the entrance where i was. "if you want some answers, you need to defeat me in a duel to earn it! I'm Grossette. What's your name?"  
" I have to duel you?""Sorry, city rules. Anyway, Let's Duel!" Grossette replied.  
"You first. Jaden said." "I summon Master lady with 800 attack and 0 defense points! I place one trap or spell card and end my turn!" Grossette said. I saw my cards were different...  
i just went with it. I place a monster face-down in defense mode along with a face-down card and end my turn!" I said." I attack with Master lady!" Grossette said. "Bad choice. Claymaster has 2500 def. and 500 att." Jaden explained."Master lady's effect activates! By sacrificing herself,  
all other monsters are destroyed, we both take 500 lp damage, and i can't attack again!  
I set one def. monster and end my turn!" Grossete said. " I summon sparkmaster with 1900 att.  
and 1000 def. points! I equip spark destruction device to sparkmaster! he gains 1000 attack but cannot damage the enemy unless he direct attacks! Attack that monster!" Jaden declared.  
"You attacked Silent Woman with 2000 def. an 0 att. points! Her effect activates! I sacrifice her,  
and summon Silent Master Woman with 0 at. and 4000 def. points! when she is summoned an attack is negated!  
I activate a trap card called negate wanted! Whenever a attack is negated i can destroy that card and gain 500 lp. If i choose to not, i draw 1 card. I choose not, and draw 1 card. Your turn has also ended. I sacrifice Silent Master Lady to summon Delta Woman of Sychos with 6000 att. and 0 def. I must sacrifice a 4000 def. point or more to summon this monster. However, i cannot attack with this monster. I end my turn." :"i summon bubble master with 0 att. and def. pts.  
its makes it so i automauticcally win if you have a 6000 or more att. point monster!"  
Jaden finished. "You win. this is Siluka, a town in Solopia and the country of Suulepioulo and the continent of Siilloeuiae." "There is no such continent!" "if you need more information you must win in the tro tournament." Grossette finished. Jaden found this Tro Tournament and entered.  
There was also Lilly, Matthew, And Mathew.

**GROSSETTE'S POV**

If Jaden's against THEM he's in such a bunch of trouble. Maybe he'll even lose...


	2. Fight of Precision

GROSSETTE'S POV Hi! from now on i am the narrator! whoopee!

JADEN'S POV I am dueling... Mathew!

GROSSETTE'S POV He is the best... no more POV switching no more!

Jaden's POV But first it's lilly vs. Matthew! (if you guessed that you get nothing! hooray!)  
"Lilly vs. Matthew first!" Grossette the talker said. "I draw! I set a defense monster and play double defense which lets me set another monster! I place 2 spell or trap cards and end my turn!" Lilly said.  
"I will win no matter what with this monster! I will summon Dark Archfiend Knight MULTIDESS!  
with 1200 att. and 0 def. it gains 500 att. each turn so now it has 1700! I play spell dark Destructor Sword which gives a dark monster 800 att. but must be in att. mode to do this. now he has 2500 att!  
I place a facedown card and attack!" "mermaid's shell with 0 att. and 2000 def! when it is attacked, its def.  
can change to 3000 def. if i sacrifice a monster! I do! I sacrifice Mermaid's Shell! whenever Mermaid's Shell is sacrificed another monster gains 2000 def. points! now mermaid's shell has 5000 def. points! You take 2500 pts. of damage! I activate Water gift which deals half the damage I just dealt by putting a card in the grave to banished. I do that. now you take 1250 pts. of damage! You have 250 LP left! i activate Water Insanity which makes you lose once you have less than 500 lp. I win!" "not quite.  
I activate Final desicion which makes us both lose when i supposed to lose and i have more than 0 lp!"  
Matthew explained.

MATHEW'S POV my duel's next eh? i'll eliminate this Jaden... 


End file.
